


Rise

by orphan_account



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: ;-;, F/M, Slow To Update, a bit confusing at first, im writing this with someone else, mostly OCs, thats why we dont update, we goof off a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 17:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: We follow multiple people in their journey to becoming assassins.





	Rise

ASSASSIN'S CREED:  
RISE

Book 1 of 3

Prologue

It was a cold night.

A sky without clouds and without stars loomed above, the lights of the city outshining them.

Garrett watched as the helicopters, planes, and rovers zoom by each other, effortlessly avoiding collision.

He felt a buzz from his pocket and took a look at his phone. It was an email. From Abstergo Entertainment.

One of the biggest gaming companies in the world had sent him a message.

Not just an automatic message, either. This was a message directly from the CCO, Olivier Garneau.

Garrett stared at the message a bit longer.

"Bullshit."

He put his phone away and continued his walk. As he walked, he could hear sirens off in the distance, even what sounded like a helicopter.

Naturally, the noise drew him closer. But as he was going his way, he heard what sounded like a cry for help to his left.

He looked toward the origin of the sound and spotted a crashed limousine. It looked as though the driver had either lost control or stopped entirely. He wondered how he hadn't spotted it before.

Garrett heard the scream a second time, followed by banging and crashing. He proceeded deeper into a dark alleyway, which soon surrounded him with shadows.

As he continued deeper, he couldn't help but feel as though he was being watched. He felt another presence in the alley with him. This drove him to move a bit faster.

The more he walked, the stronger the feeling became. It began to scare him. At this point, he was terrified. He was beginning to run when he felt something grab him from behind.

He had never screamed that loud before.

"You gotta help me!"  
The man standing before Garrett was a well-recognized one.  
He was the Mayor of New York, James Thompson.

"You gotta help me," He said in a louder tone than before. "This guy... HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!"

The mayor's face was covered in cuts and bruises. Blood ran from his forehead and poured all the way down to his collar, which used to be white. Garrett thought back to the limousine and recalled seeing the little flags on the hood of it. It was the mayor's car.

Garrett tried to calm him down, asking him who was chasing him, who was going to kill him.

"This man, he's insane! He killed the driver... I-I don't know how, but he did it. He--"

He was interrupted by the sound of a blade slicing through flesh.

Garrett watched as the mayor spurted blood from his mouth and fell to the ground.

He looked up.

There he was. The man the mayor was talking about.

The man standing in front of Garrett was a little over 5 and a half ,wore a hood made with a Colonial design, and seemed to have an array of weapons on him. Garrett almost immediately recognized him. He was a character from the video game series “Assassin’s Creed”. Or, at least, a fan made version. But, this fan, whoever he was, was much more serious than other fans Garrett had seen. Considering he had just killed a man in cold blood, of course.

Upon closer inspection, Garrett noticed a few items this fan had that a player of the series would be able to identify: A Tomahawk was strapped to his waist. It was hollowed out in the center, and the back of it was a pointed end. What looked like a small compound bow was strapped to his back, along with a quiver full of arrows. The tip of his hood had a crest on it. The crest had a sort of bird on it.

What really got Garrett’s attention, though was the blade sticking out of the man’s hand. Of all the weapons on his body, he had used this one. It appeared to be connected to his wrist.  
It had the mayor’s fresh blood dripping from it. It looked very menacing in the moonlight.

Then, as soon as it was there, it was gone. The sudden sound of scraping metal and the blade was gone.

This snapped Garrett back into reality.

Oh, shit.

There he was, standing in front of the man who just murdered the mayor of New York City.

The man bent down toward the mayor's body and said something in some language that was obviously foreign. He reached over and closed his victim’s eyelids. He then picked up the mayor's hand and removed his ring. The mayor's ring was made of gold and had the symbol of a red cross engraved into it.

The hooded man then rose and advanced toward Garrett.

Panic set in and his heart rate rose rapidly. 

But, he had no interest in Garrett. He shoved him aside and then pulled a blank can of spray paint out of his bag.

Garrett watched as the man shook the can and began to spray red paint onto a nearby wall. The symbol he made resembled that of an "A". But, this looked a bit different. This symbol meant something to Garrett that he couldn't quite understand.

Once he was done, he put away the can and reached into a hip pouch connected to his belt.

He pulled out a small, silver sphere no bigger than his thumb nail.  
In a quick motion, he violently threw it to the ground. A large cloud of smoke billowed out from where the pellet shattered. Garrett’s eyes began to water and it was hard to breathe.

He ran away from the smoke and stayed away from it until it had cleared. He looked back to where the man was, but he was gone.

He looked around the alleyway, hearing sirens coming closer to his location. He ran the opposite direction.

As he ran, a dark figure watched and slunk away from the edge of a rooftop.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress. i may change or update chapters as i write. And rip mayor.


End file.
